


> Dave: Regret the cool façade

by gloss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Domme Roxy, F/M, Incest Kink, M/M, dave's issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Roxy's the one in charge.





	> Dave: Regret the cool façade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



"You're not responding." Clucking her tongue, Roxy circles Dave, absentmindedly knocking the flogger against her thigh. She pauses and pulls Karkat's head back by the hair. He's so blissed out, he's _drooling_. "Your boyfriend's into it. Why not you?"

"Dunno."

" _David_."

"Don't. Know. Ma'am."

He can take a beating, and then some. Always has. He only flinches when she cups his cheek and kisses his forehead. 

"Try."

"Please, ma'am, may I have another?"

Maybe her arm'll get tired and he can go.

"Come to Mommy." She's opening her arms, spreading her legs. "Make me come."

 _Now_ he moans, helpless, ragged.


End file.
